The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Realms
by RaisTanis
Summary: Link, Malon, Nabooru, Darmani, Mikau, and the Deku Scrub adventure to the far-off Sword Coast. They trek through the Underdark, and then across the sea, while Malon and Nabooru learn of their drow roots. New chapter with disclaimer added.
1. Prologue

Me: This is my first Zelda fic. Flames, anything welcome. I do not own Forgotten Realms or the Zelda series Oh, Gerudos are surface drow, Gorons are dwarves, and everyone else are elves. Malon is a half-drow, and Gerudos have all the abilities but the darkness. Malon can levitate, aven though she is not a noble, and her mother was drow. Ok? Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
New Worlds  
It was a peaceful predawn in Hyrule Castle. Zelda awoke, for what reason she did not know. But then- the sound that woke her up- a clank of a horse's bridle being buckled, followed by a neigh. Then she heard it- Link, her brother, who she never wanted to lose, "Hush, Epona." She rushed from her room in the parapet of Hyrule Castle and into the courtyard, the one just outside the thick walls of the castle itself. Ever since Ganon's defeat, the castle had been rebuilt, the redeads somehow restored, and the people of Kakariko, the ones born and raised in Hyrule Castle Town had returned.  
  
"Link? Where are you going?"   
  
He jumped visibly, and then said shakily, "I'm just cleaning Epona up."  
  
Zelda was skeptical. She knew him too well. "You're leaving, aren't you?'  
  
He lowered his head. "Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Shall I come with?"  
  
"NO." he said firmly. "It's dangerous out there."  
  
She turned. "Well, at least let me supply you..."  
  
He smiled and said, "Maybe later. Thanks for understanding, Zelda." Suddenly, a clatter of hooves made them both jump.  
  
"Link?" Malon cried. "It's already past dawn, and Mikau's getting dehydrated!"  
  
He looked up suddenly, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Goodbye..Princess."  
  
She was taken aback. She could not believe... "Link? What's wrong?"  
  
"I just...I need some time. I crave adventure, sister!" He turned away.  
  
"Wait, Link!" He heard Nabooru's voice. The Gerudo drow would certainly want to come with. "We, the sages, have companions for you." She pulled out a horse figurine. "If you are going through the caves, you must keep Epona in this. Epona soon was nothing more than a copper mist inside the copper figurine.  
  
Next up was Ruto. "Link, I have this sea turtle figure- call out its name and it will come. Its name is Urazoe and harnesses the power of the Water and Great Bay Temples."   
  
Next was Rauru. "I have this, a mire kavu, a dodongo-like creature adept in water,forest, and underground areas. It harnesses the power of all three Spiritual Stones. Its name is Tril, drow for bite."  
  
Saria came next. "I have a wolf, which harnesses the power of the Forest and Woodfall Temples. Her name is Farore, after the forest-protector goddess."  
  
Next was Impa. "This is a great magical owl, with metal talons and a razor beak. Its name is Kaepora Gaebora- in fact, it is Kae. Its figure is formed from the Shadow Medallion- as are the others from their respective temples. It harnesses the powers of the Shadow Temple."  
  
Darunia, his solemn dwarven face broken by a small grin, said, "I have the dragon Volvagia. It will obey your commands and harnesses the powers of the Fire and Snowhead Temples."  
  
Link was overwhelmed, almost speechless. "Thank you all. I know these beasts are incredibly loyal and strong... it must be hard to part with them."  
  
Nabooru steadied herself with a deep breath and stepped forward. "Link, I know you don't-"  
  
He raised a hand and smiled. "Say no more," he replied as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Then he turned. "I would like you to meet my friends." He gestured. Mikau walked into the royal stable. "My friend, and also a great musician, the Zora Mikau.  
  
"Greetings," he said in his watery voice. "I am honored to meet the great princess, and the sages of the Temples, especially Ruto's." He nodded and she blushed.  
  
"Next is my good stone dwarf friend, also a great musician, Darmani."  
  
"Greetings." He said gruffly. "I am equally happy to have ye, one of my own, to represent us, Brother." Darunia let his grin grow slightly.  
  
"Finally, my new friend, the friendly Dakeu, a deku scrub, once again, a musician."  
  
He waddled in and his eyes widened when he saw Saria. He bowed low, and in the Deku tongue, said, "It is an honor, Sage Saria." She smiled.  
  
Malon stepped through, her dark skin glistening with sweat and her red hair nearly matted. "I've got the supplies in the extraplanar blanket. Are we ready?"  
  
Link turned again. "Almost. Zelda," he turned back. "I know you want to come, but if you want to help," He walked toward her as she tried to blink back tears. "can you get us some mithril weapons for our friends?"  
  
She smiled then. "Of course, brother. Anything I can do." She turned to go, then stopped and turned around. "Link...here. Take the Ocarina of Time back." She smiled again and, once again, turned to leave.  
  
Link was stunned. It was an honor, it was finally like he was really part of the Royal Family! "Thank you..." he said quietly.  
**  
  
Soon, the group of six were on their way up Death Mountain Trail, Nabooru with new mithril scimitars, Malon with mithril sabers, Link with the Master Sword and a mithril machete, Mikau with mithril sleeves for his fins, Darmani with mithril, spiked gloves, and Dakeu with a mithril-chain hood. While all of the items were magical, Mikau's sleeves, when he let his fins out, added a sharp claw on each side facing forward; Darmani's gloves, when he balled up, covered his spikes with a stronger mithril coating; and Dakeu's hood, when he spun, fired a flurry of spears at whatever enemy he was pointing at.   
  
"We're here," Darmani announced. "We must go into the crater- ye all have Goron Tunics, nay?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Darunia gave me a map through the tunnels, and then Malon has old Underdark maps from her mother."  
  
As they started forward, Link spoke quietly to Nabooru. "We are looking for the Sword Coast, so we will come up through a volcano near the coast, at which point we will use Urazoe to get to the city of Luskan, where we will go through the Evermoors to reach Silverymoon, where we can make a living as a band until Malon and I can start an inn and stables. We've been craving adventure, and a change of pace."   
  
She nodded and said, "I have also been craving adventure. It has been a long time since the Spirit Temple." Link smiled in agreement. The companions would make a good team. What they didn't know was that a Bregan D'Aerthe scout was watching their every move. Especially the half-drow and the Gerudo, the scout thought to himself as he sped silently off to report to Jarlaxle...  
  
  
Me: Well, first fic for this kind of thing. For Digimon, I went under Mimi Takaishi at first. But now, they'll all be on this name: RAISTANIS FOREVER!!!! *cough* sorry. ^^  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Me: Part two of my crossover! I have a muse, too: Tetsuro! BTW, this series is for FR fans, that's why there's not   
  
Tetsuro: Hi. So here goes the disclaimer...the writer of this fic does not own the Zelda series or the Forgotten Realms books. The Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, etc. Forgotten Realms is owned by TSR or Wizards of the Coast, and the information is taken from the books by R.A. Salvatore. The Bregan Da'Erthe, and basically anything not Zelda, is from R.A. The masks will be explained later.  
  
Me: Thank you, Tetsuro. Last time, Link, Malon, Nabooru and the others had just entered Death Mountain, where a Bregan D'Aerthe scout noted their actions, especially those of Malon and Nabooru....  
  
  
Underground Worlds  
  
"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Malon?" Link quietly asked.  
  
"Of course! Even if we're not, we'll get out of here sooner or later." Malon shot back. The group had passed the threshold of Death Mountain twenty minutes before, where Malon's maps had taken over from Darmani. At the moment, they were skirting a goblin band, and on the other side was a tunnel leading into a green-lit cavern. 'I wonder what's in there?" Malon whispered.  
  
Link shook his head. "It's either the work of a wizard or some kind of moss." He shifted uncomfortably on the back of Tril, his kavu. Nabooru and Malon were swift and adept, so therefore needed no mount. Darmani was at home with the stone and also did not need a mount. Dekau rode on his shoulder and Mikau, even though normally at home in the water, was still doing well because of his elven eyes.   
  
They had just passed the goblins when Nabooru stopped in her tracks. "Stop," she whispered, "there's something just ahead. Sounds like... hmm." she frowned. "Darmani, can you pick up what's going on up there?" He nodded and placed his hands on the stone wall  
  
"It's a group of corbies- drow-like creatures with birds' heads. Death in battle is an honor for them. They are very dangerous," He growled. "Link, you'd better call your friends."  
  
Link nodded and called his astral creatures- gifts given to him by the sages- one by one; except his sea turtle and Epona. Volvagia, his dragon, and his wolf began to appear. "All right, my friends, you need to scout ahead. Expect a fight." Volvagia, his head nearly touching the ceiling, glowed with anticipation while the astral wolf growled menacingly- then they both glided dow the hall. "Now, Malon, Nabooru, you should find stations around the edge of this cavern. Be prepared for anything- corby or the source of the green glow. They nodded and sped off in different directions.  
  
"Mikau, Dekau, Darmani, you should each find a different place. I will distract them- if we encouter them- from the rest of us." Dekau, suprisingly agile, leapt straight up into the stalagmites. Darmani and Mikau each laid a hand on his shoulders for support, and each went off to a different route. Link thought about how he had gotten such close and loyal friends as he walked slowly down the main tunnel.  
**'  
Link was asleep in his room in the Stock Pot Inn. After he had defeated Ganon, he went back to Termina for a while. Tatl had met Navi, who turned out to be her mother. Suddenly, there came a knock at his door. It was Anju. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have a visitor.. a handsome one."  
  
Link's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Mikau!" Link cried as he embraced his friend. "I thought you were dead! But that must be why my masks disappeared..." Link closed the door behind him.  
  
Far after the candle had run down and the fire was nothing but embers, the two long-lost friends talked. 'So, I did not die because of your song... it actually sent me to another plane of existence- when the days started over for the final time, Darmani, Dekau and I were reborn- but we learned of your experiences. And, of course, you felt a great kinship with us, our thoughts still lingering in those masks."  
  
Link nodded. 'So when will the others be here?"  
  
Then, there came a knock at the door, ad it was the other two. For the next few years, the four went on many adventures, becoming closer and closer friends, eventually ending up back in Hyrule, at Lon Lon ranch, where they found Malon. Malon and Link soon confessed their love, and for a while, Link lived there, and then, at Hyrule castle.  
  
  
Sorry- kinda short. I wanted to get the Disclaimer out there because I forgot last time, and I wanted the next part to have its own chapter.  
  
  



End file.
